


but you're exciting

by makochiu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Fluff, Genji got hurt, M/M, are we shocked? no., because brain can only write bw apparently, genji please stop getting hurt bby, hug time!!!!! as a treat, i think, injuries, mccree can't be having a heart attack at this age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makochiu/pseuds/makochiu
Summary: Mccree checks on Genji, after a mission left him writhing in pain.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	but you're exciting

The ticking of the clock. The lights that flicker and fade, yet never die. The whirring of gears. Once again, Genji curled up in his bed, pain flooding through every sense he had and every wire connecting him together. 

The mission, though successful, resulted in injuries. Agility would backfire, crashing him into the ground he had only just leapt from. Blood replacing saliva, cuts forming new scars, wirings displaced and malfunctioning. Such was a rarity, but as of recent Genji had grown used to this occurrence in missions. He was nothing more than a tool for murder, specifically tailored for combat and equipped with bloodlust capable of burning things to the ground. That way, his allies could finish the job when, unknown to them, he was writhing in pain on the ground. Pain, though unbearable at times, always passes. Genji told himself that he knew that better than anyone, yet it didn’t cease the tears or the grumbling. However, everytime Genji were to collapse, there was one person instantly at his side. Despite some memories failing him, he couldn’t help but remember that Mccree would put himself at risk, to defend the life of the cyborg beneath him. This time, the injuries were so fatal and the repairs inaccessible that he had to be carried back. He crashed, but it’s no mystery as to who saved him this time, as he’d done many times before.

Genji didn’t dislike Mccree, though there were no affections towards the cowboy. Unable to pick up on this hint, he’d tail Genji around in a desperate attempt to befriend him. Every attempt failed, though his creativity was astounding at times… when it wasn’t foolish and easy to figure out. Out of all the Blackwatch members, Genji favoured Mccree the most. Reyes was closed off and impossible to read - the only times Genji understood was when banter or arguments were thrown between Mccree and Reyes, as if they were the only two in the building. And Moira was, well, Moira. Intimidating and clearly viewed Genji as a lab-rat, he was forever thankful he was under Angela’s protection, though he’d had his moments of resentment.

A sudden knock at the door ruined the coherency of Genji’s thoughts, so he instead stared at the door that was bound to open. Movement paired with agony was desperately avoided, even if it meant immobility. 

“You in there, hun? Thought I’d check up on ya, as you haven’t popped out in a while.” The voice of Mccree instantly threw Genji to reality. Such visits had never happened before, and the affectionate name trapped his breath in his throat. He did it to everyone, but reassuring himself of that didn’t stop the increased heart rate. All he could hear was his shallow breaths and his heart, loud and fighting. If he stayed silent, would Mccree leave? He didn’t want to risk that, but he didn’t want to move.

“The door is open.” An easy solution, and a prompt instantly met. Opening the door, the first thing Genji noticed was the absence of a hat, something presumably inseparable from Mccree. Clothed in pajamas, Mccree walked over, crouching near the man whose eyes were irreversibly fixed onto him. Though he attempted to grab Genji’s hand for physical comfort, the sharp tug away and burning glare told him otherwise.

“So… how ya feeling? I’m guessing it’s not that great, or you wouldn’t look like you’re about to keel over...” His voice was always so… soft. Smooth, every word perfectly crafted. The accent didn’t help in the slightest, too. Mccree baring a warm, syrupy voice that somehow sounded so gentle whenever directed towards Genji, it was dreamlike. He found himself dumbfounded with the details he was only just discovering. 

“I’m doing terribly. Why, what’s with your sudden concern?” His tone crawled out far harsher than intended, though Mccree remained unfazed. Such a reaction contrasted what Genji had previously thought of him: irritable and fiery. Perhaps there’s more to this man then first glance.

“I’m just worried… recently, I’ll turn around mid-mission and you’re on the floor! I didn’t expect to have heart attacks at this age, but at this rate you’ll give me one!” Completely contrasting the hostility he was just met with, Mccree joked and only he laughed.

“But… you could risk yourself by bothering with me. I can be fixed, I’m modified to handle these things. You are just a human - frail.” 

“That doesn’t stop me caring about you, y’know. I care about you a lot, Genji! No amount of hits can change that!” His mouth twisted into a large, intoxicating smile, filling Genji with warmth he’d forgotten of.

After all, the youngest son of the Shimada clan was known for his promiscuous nature with no follow up. No feelings attached. Yet, as he sat here, looking at this man grin at him with a face full of sunshine and eyes reflecting the rainbow, feelings were very much so attached.

Without a thought of consideration, Genji adjusted himself so he sat upright, only to fall straight back down.

Into Mccree’s arms.

All according to plan.

“You okay?! Did you… did you hit your head, or… are you feeling dizzy?” Oblivious to the situation unfolding with him as centerpiece, Mccree panickedly attempted to move Genji. Almost instantly, arms were around his body, clinging like this was what had been destined since day one.

Affection from Genji was only ever a dream, for the boy has such a fierce glare, burn marks made in your eyes if you so much as brush his shoulder. But at this moment, curled up in Mccree’s lap as he breathed lightly, listening to the racing heart he caused, it felt more natural than anything. He’d wanted this. Craved it. Desired it. Though he’d been a fool for not noticing. 

“No, let me stay here for a while. I’m… extremely comfortable right now, that’s all.” 

“That’s ok with me, pumpkin.” Mccree sighed and kissed Genji on the forehead, as they relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> tia coming out as a mcgenji shipper on the ao3 yes absolutely ~   
> i wrote this a while ago at like. midnight. i LOVED writing this i hope this is sufficient food my fellow mcgenjis !!


End file.
